Looking for Trouble
by StainedGlassFlowers101
Summary: Another one of those how Gibbs meet Tony fanfics. When a murdered Petty Officer in Baltimore overlaps with an ongoing Baltimore undercover investigation Gibbs is introduced to a man who may just by a new addition to his team.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic so I hope that it will be alright. I was reading some NCIS stories and this popped into my head. I know that lots of people have done "How Tony meet Gibbs" fanfics but I hope you like this one as well. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own NCIS. *sniffles***

Looking for Trouble

Prologue

Petty Officer Jason Knight didn't feel very lucky in life. After a divorce, his ex-wife getting custody of his kids and the amount of bills he was piling up, it was a wonder he hadn't sunk into depression long before this. But here he was trying to down his sorrow in a glass of beer.

"Another." He growled out to the bartender, he already had a lot of alcohol that if he was pulled over by the cops for driving tonight he was going to be in serious trouble. Oh well. Jason would give a fine of $1000 just for a night of drunkenness to escape the demons in his head.

Jason savoured his last beer before stumbling into the parking lot behind the bar. As he reached his car he fumbled with the keys, dropping them on the ground. Grumbling, he knelt down a picked them up. As he straightened up his eyes meet the barrel of a gun. A clean shot to the forehead through a silencer and Petty Officer Jason Knight was dead before the look of surprise could register on his face. His killer picked up the officer's wallet and took out his driver's license, placing the license on his victim's chest before also taking his dog tags and placing them on top of license. The killer then disappeared over the back fence making sure his face was hidden from the security cameras. Jason Knight wouldn't be discovered for several hours until another young man left the bar with his mistress on his arm.

Oh yes. Jason Knight was not having a very good day.

Chapter One

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not a man who liked to be disturbed but when duty called Gibbs answered, even if it means having to leave a half sanded boat and a glass of bourbon. There used to be a time where Gibbs would give anything, do anything for his job, but when he thought of his current team he couldn't help but grimace. Gibbs had to admit that Special Agent Vivian Blackadder was not a bad agent, but she was to by the book and never thought outside the box. Even with those faults Gibbs felt that he could trust her to have his six. Special Agent Dexter Coal though was the complete opposite; Gibbs couldn't trust him because whenever he discovered a lead in a case he would inform the Director before him. Agent Coal deserved more than a few head slaps.

"Gibbs." He answered his phone with his usual gruff tone.

"Boss we've got a body in Baltimore." Agent Coal's voice said.

"Alright you and Blackadder come and pick me up in 30 minutes." Gibbs sighed rubbing a worn hand over his forehead.

"Oh come on Boss. Baltimore's more than 45 minutes. Couldn't we go in the morning?"

Gibbs growled "No! Get your ass here before I come over a shot you!"

"Oh..o-ok…boss." Before Coal could finish he heard the dial tone in his ear. Dexter didn't feel that he needed to suffer Gibbs' abuse. Coal thought he was a better agent then Gibbs even with his limited experience. One day, Coal daydreamed, the director would fire Gibbs and he would be the leader of the MCRT. Coal always thought he was a good looking guy and being leader of a federal agency would make him irresistible to any woman who walked past him. Still dreaming Coal walked out his front door thinking about how he should style the Directors office once Director Morrow retired and pasted the job to him.

*NCIS*

A black car pulled out in front of Gibbs' house and the man himself walked over his porch before opening the driver's side of the car. Agent Coal looked at him in surprise as his boss glared down at him.

"Out. I'm driving."

Quickly getting out of the car Coal opened the back seat door and climbed in narrowing his eyes at Vivian who was looking at him smugly. Gibbs rolled his eyes at his agent's antics; he couldn't help but think that Coal deserved it. This was going to be a long trip.

It was awhile before Blackadder spoke up. "Um… I just spoke to the Captain of Baltimore PD. He assured me that we will have the full co-operation of his men and the lead in the case."

"Has Ducky been called?" Gibbs asked as he narrowly avoided a truck.

"Yeah, He and Gerald are on their way. I remember because he started telling me a story of a past case in Baltimore. Something about a body being skewered with twenty wooden stakes." Vivian answered looking confused at the Doctors words.

Gibbs nearly smiled. He remembered that story, it was a long one. Agent Blackadder had been lucky to get out of that story before Ducky had really gotten into the story.

"Doctor Mallard is a batty old man." Agent Coal said to himself, when he was Director the Doctor would be one of first to be fired along with the gothic scientist Abigail Scuito.

Gibbs gritted his teeth and resisted the thought to reach back and throttle then man in the backseat. Coal had no respect. Gibbs could see Blackadder glaring at coal. He knew Ducky enjoyed Blackadder's company because she listened to most of his stories. Gibbs didn't want to tell him them that Blackadder just didn't want to hurt his feelings. Vivian had earned the pleasure of calling Ducky by his nickname. Special Agent Coal had not. The only reason that Gibbs hadn't fired his ass was because Director Morrow thought that Agent Coal had the makings to become a great agent. Gibbs didn't share the same beliefs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Thank-you so much for those reviews, here's another chapter. I was inspired to start this chapter nearly straight away because of your feedback. So on with chapter 2…**

**Disclaimer: I went looking but could not find the rights, so I don't own NCIS :(**

Chapter Two

Special Agent Coal fell out of the car clutching his stomach. Gibbs smirked as he passed the man on the ground. He thought Coal was going to throw up when he had nearly T bared a van. The back car park behind the bar smelt horrible, like the smell of when you finally open a gym bag you haven't opened for years and get hit with that awful stale sweat smell. So in short it smelled bad. This wouldn't help Coal with his upset stomach Gibbs thought as he made his way to the body that was surrounded police. Gibbs growled, he hoped they hadn't moved the body he knew how much Ducky hated that. If they Ducky would rant for hours about bad police work.

"You in charge here?" Gibbs said, walking up to a man who seemed to be overlooking the police work.

The Detective looked Gibbs up and down; he had blonde hair that was far too perfect for someone who was called at of bed at midnight, the man's suit must have cost a fortune to much of a flashy dresser for his liking, this made him even more determined not to have one of these sort men on his team.

"Yes, Detective Bradshaw." The detective glared at Gibbs. Obviously this man hadn't heard of his Captain assuring the NCIS team of the police department's full co-operation. Or maybe he had just chosen to ignore his orders. Gibbs smirked, though it was annoying he liked to put these overly self-confident detectives back in place.

"Special Agent Gibbs and this is now my crime scene." Gibbs was watching Bradshaw's face so he could see the flush of anger wave over the detective.

"Even if my Captain gave you lead I would still like to remind you, _Special_ Agent Gibbs this is my city." The Detective's glare was good but didn't rival Gibbs'. The said Agent stepped into Bradshaw's personal space, straightening to his full height and showed the man why he had earned the second B for Bastard in his name. The Detective's eyes betrayed him as Gibbs saw some uncertainty, this was though quickly covered up with another glare before the Detective spun on his heels and stalked out of the car park, his band of policemen following at his heels. Yep, Gibbs thought definitely not working with one of those.

"Blackadder, Sketch and shoot, Coal, bag and tag." Gibbs barked out. As he turned his back on his agents, hearing Coals ever present mumblings, he saw the NCIS Medical Examiner Van pull into the car park.

"Sorry, we're late Jethro. Who knew Baltimore traffic would be this busy at midnight." Dr Donald Mallard or as he preferred Ducky had worked with Gibbs' for many years and he had come to think of the Dr as a close friend even if his stories could drag on for a bit.

"Over there Duck." Gibbs said pointing to the Petty Officer lying beside his car.

Ducky's eyes light up as he made his way to his new patient.

"Well hello young man, now what story do you have for as today?"

"It's night Ducky." said Vivian as she snapped a photo of a close up the Victim's face.

Ducky looked up at the sky before chuckling, "Yes, I think I noticed that my dear."

"Boss, victim's name is Petty Officer Jason Knight." Blackadder called to him from over by the body.

Ducky read the reading that the liver probe had given him, "Death was about four hours ago, Jethro. Cause of death seems to be the large hole in this man's head wouldn't you say Gerald?"

"Well obviously." Muttered Coal.

"Yes it would appear so Doctor." Gerald said glaring at Coal. Well, Gibbs thought, there seems to be a lot of that happening today.

"Not what you thought you were going to get when you called in for a cold beer I guess young man? Well there's not much else we can find out here, we will find out more when we get him back home in DC. I trust that you will be following shortly, Jethro?"

"Yep, Duck. Just need to have a stop off at the Police Department." Gibbs thought, he had a feeling that he would soon be having a round two with Detective Bradshaw soon.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Don't worry chapter three is already in the process of being created. Our boy Tony should make his appearance in either the next chapter or the one after. I'll update soon, please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Man. The reviews I have gotten have made me feel inspired. I've got a day home sick home school so decided to put up another chapter. Thanks for all the positive feedback. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I looked everywhere, even under the bed but I couldn't find the rights. Still looking. I don't own NCIS.**

Chapter Three

As soon as Gibbs walked into the police station he could plainly see that all the Baltimore detectives were overworked and underpaid. Paperwork was piled as high as the eyes could see and there were more than one detective sleeping at their desks. Blackadder and Coal followed closely behind him. Coal was trying to look tough by putting a sneer on his face but to Gibbs he looked more like a cartoon pirate than a NCIS Special Agent.

"Where's the Captain's office?" asked Coal his eyes scanning the building not bothering to hide his disgust with the place.

"I was thinking behind the door that says 'Captain', Coal, I thought you were an investigator?" Gibbs said throwing the agent a glare that could have turned him to stone.

Walking through the crowd, the three agents made there towards the office. Outside the door Gibbs saw Detective Bradshaw. He did not look happy to see the agents. With a smug smirk, Gibbs pushed open the door and went into the office. His first impression was that even a pig wouldn't liv in this office, the place was grimy and old coffee cups that littered the ground weren't even from a good coffee shop. The man sitting in the office, well, looked like a pig. He was a plump man with a balding head; the only place in the office that was clean was the name plaque on his desk stating the man's name and rank.

_Captain Wilson Joseph_

This was a name who liked power and a few to many jelly doughnuts.

"Agent Gibbs." Captain Joseph pushed himself to his feet, struggling under his massive stomach.

"I just wanted to make sure that none of your men took anything from the scene. We will need all the evidence collected and the pictures taken." Gibbs said getting straight to business.

"Ah all the evidence is here," the Captain said patting a box, "My men have far too many cases, it will good to hand on of them over to an agency to lighten the load."

The door burst open and in came Detective Bradshaw. He marched and positioned himself right in front of the desk. He had obviously been eavesdropping outside.

"Sir we are not too stretched thin. We can handle this case!" Bradshaw said, turning to glare at Gibbs.

"Detective get out of my office now or your suspended!" shouted the Captain, turning back to Gibbs he said, "I would like to be kept informed with the case. Now go before or Bradshaw will start yelling."

Blackadder quickly picked up the box of evidence and hurried out to the car; Coal soon followed giving Captain and the detective a smug look as he went. Gibbs turned to follow and was soon out of the doors of the station. He was about to get into the car but something caught his eyes. A man was lounging against the wall; he had brown hair and green eyes. As if he could feel Gibbs watching him, He looked up and met Gibbs' eyes; the man gave a smirk before turning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction.

*NCIS*

The car ride back to DC was fast. Faster than the way there which was saying something. As soon Gibbs had got back he sent his two agents to do a background check on Petty Officer Jason Knight and went down to autopsy. Ducky confirmed that the gun shoot wound was what had killed the Petty Officer, the bullet had been sent to Abby.

Walking into the lab armed with a Caff-Pow! Gibbs was assaulted with music. The happy Goth who ran the lab was jumping up and down in time to the music, her black pigtails on either side of her head going up and down with her. Today she dressed in a red and black tartan mini skirt, a black skull and crossbones T-shirt, platform boots and her signature spiked dog collar. The only thing that made her look like a scientist was the white lab coat on top of her outfit. Gibbs loved the girl as if she was his own daughter, she basically was.

"Abby!" Gibbs shouted to be heard above the music.

"Gibbs!" Abby came streaking at him, engulfing him in one of her bone crushing hugs, "I missed you. We missed you!"

"We, Abby?"

"Major Mass Spec and the rest of the gang. You're our fearless leader Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled his half smile, "You got anything for me Abby?"

Abby laughed, "Do you even need to ask. The bullet was a .25 calibre. Striation on the bullet says that silencer was used. But that's not the best thing. See our shooter used gloves at the actual crime scene but when he was loading the gun he left a fingerprint on the shell casing."

"Do we have a name?" Gibbs asked, if Abby had a name this was good stuff.

"Yep. Meet second in command of a major alleged drug dealer." Abby tapped away at a few buttons before a picture popped up on screen. A man with brown hair and green eyes. Gibbs froze.

"I've seen that man before outside the police station in Baltimore." Gibbs exclaimed pointing a finger at the man on screen.

Abby looked at him surprised, "Well bossman meet the one and only Antonio DiNido."

**Wow that was hard to write. Did Gibbs just meet our boy Tony? I will update soon. Tell me what you think. Please read and review. Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. Sorry again for the fact that even though many you have asked for this to happen Gibbs won't be shooting Coal in this chapter, though there may be quite a few head slaps. Thanks for all the reviews, they have been very helpful. Hope you guys like the chapter. Please Review! **

**Disclaimer: I looked in the closet this time, but still I don't own NCIS.**

Chapter Four

"I want everything there is to find on Antonio DiNido." Gibbs stormed into the bullpen, his mind working a million miles a minute as thought about the man he had seen casually leaning against a building. Gibbs had seen a murderer, wait, _the _murderer of one of_ his _cases and his gut hadn't given off its usually warning, but now that they knew the identity of the murderer his gut giving off all sorts of signals.

Before he had even sat down at his desk he could hear the tapping of fingers on keyboards.

"Any day now!" Gibbs looked over at Coal who made eye contact for about a second before frantically carrying on his background search.

"Antonio DiNido, 32 years old, allegedly works as a second in command for major drugs smuggler Tommy Fitzo. No known family, mother and father deceased, only child." Vivian was first up, sprouting out the information she had gathered to her boss.

Gibbs nodded, he had heard of Tommy Fitzo, known for his ruthless take no prisoners approach to his 'job'. He looked at expectantly at his agents waiting for more information.

"Ah boss? Someone's blocking us from his file." Coal glanced nervously up boss, half expecting lasers to come out and shot him.

"Who?" Gibbs replied, irritated.

"FBI."

*NCIS*

The personal file of Antonio DiNido had been sent down to cybercrimes to see they could unblock it. The Director had made a call to the FBI. That had been two hours ago and Gibbs was not a patient man. The only thing Director Morrow had let him do was put a bolo out on suspect, other than that Gibbs and his team could do nothing but wait for the FBI to get back to them.

Just as Gibbs was going to drive down to the Hoover Building and demand a briefing, the elevator dinged and out walked a man who Gibbs he many a time butted heads with. Special Agent Tobias Fornell.

"I should have known it was you who was stopping me from doing my job, Tobias." Gibbs glared at the man but inside he was happy he wasn't dealing with some stuttering probie.

"Oh you know me, Jethro; it's just my luck that I get to work with you again." Fornell smirked at the pissed off NCIS agent.

"Conference room now." Growled Gibbs already making his way to the now closed doors of the elevator.

Fornell spun on his heel and followed the other agent.

Once they were both in the elevator and the doors were closed Gibbs hit the emergency stop switch. The lights dimmed and the elevator shuddered to a stop. Gibbs turned towards the FBI agent.

"What do you mean work with me again. All you have to do is unblock this bastard's file and then leave this agency in the dust." Gibbs looked at the man he would just call a friend. Just.

"I'm afraid it's slightly more complicated than that." Fornell looked into Gibbs' glare, he was one of the only people who could hold one of his glares and return them. Gibbs stayed silent but gestured with his hand to continue with his insight into the case and his suspect.

"Antonio DiNido's real name is Anthony DiNozzo. He is an undercover detective on lone to us by the Baltimore police."

Gibbs' expression gave nothing away but inside his head new questions were popping into his head, a lot more then Fornell had just answered.

"Why is his undercover file blocked?"

"Because Tommy Fitzo knows he's under investigation and if one of his closest men's files not being touched is going to set off alarm bells."

"I saw him this morning in Baltimore." Gibbs said

"Because he had a check in, giving us more dirt on his targets. Why's NCIS investigating?"

"Cause your fancy undercover detective shot a petty officer last night killing him. Fingerprint at the crime scene." Gibbs looked at Fornell's expression change from neutral to confusion.

"What? That can't be right. He must have just come into accidental contact with the gun. The kid wouldn't have murdered anyone." Fornell was scrabbling for explanations.

"The fingerprint was on the bullet casing." Gibbs once again waited for the other agent's reaction. "I want to talk to him."

"You mean interrogate him." Fornell eyed Gibbs who in return shrugged. "If you want to interrogate him you will have to arrest him, I can't risk his cover being blown or he's dead, DiNozzo's got enough to put everyone away but Tommy. The kid's a damn fine investigator."

"An arrest can be arranged." Gibbs smirked as he flicked the emergency stop switch.

*NCIS*

This had been a hard case on Tony. He had gotten more information on Tommy Fitzo's gang than any other agency or police department in the years since they had surfaced, but he was tired, he wanted nothing more than to collapse into his own bed and sleep for a week. When the FBI had first approached him with the idea of going undercover they had promised nothing longer than a few weeks. A few weeks turned into a month and then a month had turned into two. This was a reason why he vowed never to work for a federal agency ever again, they just spun lie after lie. Here he was three months undercover sitting next to the big cheese himself in one DC's most expensive bars sipping whisky. He had to admit the life wasn't so bad but he couldn't wait until he could clip his badge to belt along with his sidearm, it felt more natural than having it behind his back where no one could see it.

"Good whisky, huh Antonio?" Tommy smiled a crooked grin at his most trusted man.

"Oh yeah," Tony said, swirling his drink, "the best."

Before his 'boss' could reply, two men and a woman came up to his table that just screamed cops. From their brisk stature to their emotionless expressions. Of course there was also the fact that they had badges and guns, that fact kind of made it obvious.

"Antonio DiNido?" said the man in the front with the salt and pepper hair.

"Yes. Can I help you?" Tony gave the agents one of his famous smiles.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Can you come with us please, we just have a few questions?"

Tommy glanced at Tony before standing up and putting himself between the cops and his second in command. "He's not going anywhere until you tell us what this for."

Tony stood up "It's ok. I'll go," Tony knew that this just Fornell trying to sort out a meeting. Hopefully. "Don't worry Tommy I'll be back in no time."

"I don't think so dirt bag." Said the other male agent. This comment earned a swift head slap to the back of the head by agent Gibbs.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Finally got some Tony in the story. Please Review. I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so so sorry for the wait. I have had a massive block and I couldn't even think of what to write. Thankyou so much for all the reviews. If there is anything that you would like to see happen in this fic please tell me anything is welcome. So, on with chapter five.**

**Disclaimer: I looked and looked but couldn't find the rights. I do not own NCIS.**

Chapter Five

Tony had been in a lot of confusing situations but this seemed to win the prize. He had thought that when he had been 'arrested' that this was just Fornell wanting an update from him but now he wasn't so sure. He was staring at the one-way glass and he had been doing that for at least one hour now. Letting the suspect stew in their own guilt, making them nervous was a well-known interrogation technique, one that Tony had used often. But as it was used for suspects in cases, he was starting wonder what just had he done wrong.

*NCIS*

Gibbs stared at the young Detective in the observation room. DiNozzo had kept relatively calm in the situation. Coal was certain that this man was their killer, Blackadder was more hesitant but she couldn't of any reason why DiNozzo wasn't the killer. Gibbs wasn't sure, while the evidence pointed to the man in front of him; his gut was firing of all these signals that made him think otherwise. The young detective had gone calmly with them while his undercover boss had sent death looks in the NCIS agent's directions. Abby wasn't much help because as soon as she had seen him in person she gone back to her lab saying that the man was far to 'pretty' to be innocent, she had apparently gotten a vibe that DiNozzo was one of 'those' men, the ones that knew they were good looking and made sure everyone in the surrounding area know it. Abby really didn't like those types of people; she said she would never be a friend with someone like that. Gibbs knew that this should be an open and shut case, the Director was urging him to arrest the detective and close the case but something didn't sit right. There was one question that had been bugging him ever since he had picked DiNozzo up. Why? Why had DiNozzo murdered that man? It didn't make any sense.

*NCIS*

Coal was happy. They had just finished another case and he had time after the interrogation to go home and practise his speeches for when he became president, Coal knew that he would get there some day he just could feel it. When he had told Vivian of his plans she had laughed in his face, from then on he had kept his plan secret, telling no one. This Detective DiNozzo was the very type of person Dexter Coal hated, he was one of the 'cool' kids at school, the 'popular' star football player that everyone loved, the nice guy who didn't shove peoples heads down toilets or gave wedgies. Coal hated them because everyone loved them and were something he could never be. Well if Dexter couldn't be one of them he would be better and then he would squash them into the dust.

Coal was so wrapped up in his own demented thoughts he didn't even think of where his feet were taking him as he walked into the observation room.

*NCIS*

Abby hated when people mistreated evidence, she hated it when people thought just because she was a Goth that she had to act down and depressed, but most of all she hated those over-confident, good-looking stupid freaks that always thought they were right. That is the category that Abby had put Anthony DiNozzo the second she had seen his cocky face. So as she sat on the floor of her office trying to conjure the sprits to curse the detective she thought about all things bad in the world and blamed it on DiNozzo and the rest of them. Abby knew that it would be when hell froze over that she even considered giving Detective DiNozzo a chance. But then again he would be in prison so she would never get a chance to know him. This made her smile.

*NCIS*

Tony was bored. He had tried counting the number of times that the camera lit up but that just got repetitive. So now he on his back looking up under the table counting how many air holes there were in the paint. He knew that this would look extremely strange to whoever was watching him right now in the other room behind the glass but frankly Tony didn't really care. He had to occupy himself somehow and if they wanted him to stop all they to do was to come into the interrogation room and start asking him questions. He wished that they would hurry up and get on with it.

*NCIS*

Gibbs farrowed his brow in confusion looking at the young man in the next room try and occupy himself. Currently he was under the table pointing aimlessly at the paint. Gibbs had to admit that this man was a strange one; he looked completely at home in a federal building's interrogation room, not even batting an eyelid.

Gibbs looked up as Blackadder and Coal joined him in the observation room. Coal had a sort of demented grin on his face; Gibbs didn't even want to know what he was thinking.

Sighing, he left the room and opened the door to the room, which housed the detective. He walked to the table and sat down. Getting up from the floor DiNozzo looked at him with a smirk.

"You know this reminds me of a movie."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Thankyou so much for all the reviews and feedback, they have been amazing. Well without further ado, chapter six.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

Chapter Six

"You know this reminds me of a movie."

Gibbs looked at Detective DiNozzo. He looked completely calm, calm enough to make jokes and movie references that is.

"I don't care about some movie," Gibbs said, looking the Detective straight in the eyes cutting him off halfway through his ramble. "I care about who murdered a United States Petty Officer."

The man in front of him looked at him suspiciously. He looked stumped about what Gibbs was talking about. Gibbs took out the photos from the crime scene. He placed several on top of the table and slid them over to the other side. There were pictures of the body, the scene and the bullet casings. The man opposite him picked up the photos and examined them carefully. DiNozzo was obviously not squeamish to the graphic pictures, Gibbs observed, he had probably seen his fair share of gruesome bodies working as a homicide detective.

"This man's name is Jason Knight." Tony looked up from the pictures, placing them in front of him.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as their suspect identified the body.

"And what is your connection to Petty Officer Knight?"

DiNozzo rubbed the palms of his hands over his eyes.

"He owed my 'boss' some money. He was late with his debt."

"I'm guessing when you say your boss you are meaning Tommy Fitzo. I'm also guessing that you are going to say that you have nothing to do with this and you had no idea that he was dead?"

The Detective looked up at him in surprise. "You think that I did this?"

"Your finger prints on the shell casing that were left at the crime scene." Gibbs watched at his face to see if there was any change.

"I do a lot of inventory for Tommy Fitzo. I handle more than half the guns that Fitzo's got. So unless you have got solid evidence that I was the one to pull the trigger than I didn't do it. Anyway I had to go to a meeting with my undercover boss. Check the Valencia restaurant. I picked the place so I know that there are cameras in there that will be able to prove that I was there for the whole night."

Gibbs looked at the glass and he could almost imagine Blackadder racing off to confirm the Detective's story. He knew that Coal wouldn't have done it. That man couldn't take a hint, including the one that Gibbs gave him everyday about quitting his job and moving to the other side of the planet. Oh well.

"Is this the reason that you pulled me out of my case?" DiNozzo asked leaning in slightly, "Risking a lot of undercover and potentially breaking my cover."

Gibbs glared.

DiNozzo smirked, "Ok." He lay back in his chair and clasped his hands behind the back of head. "It's nice to get away and be myself for a while."

Gibbs sighed internally; he got up from his seat and moved to the door.

*NCIS*

"What you got for me?" Gibbs strode into the bullpen with Coal on his heel.

"I'm sorry Gibbs but there are at least thirty people who can place Detective DiNozzo in the Valencia restaurant at the time of our murder. He's not our guy." Blackadder looked disappointed that they hadn't caught the guy, but compared to Coal, she looked like she had won the lottery.

"What? This was meant to be an open shut case. This guy knows out victim and we have fingerprints at the scene." Coal's demented grin had slipped from his face and was now replaced with a devastated look.

"I'm sorry but he has an alibi and an plausible excuse for the fingerprint. DiNozzo's innocent."

Gibbs was on the same side as Blackadder, his gut was telling him that DiNozzo wasn't the killer.

"I think it's time to ask DiNozzo about his undercover boss."

*NCIS*

Tony had to say that he was surprised. Here he was expecting an update or briefing on the assignment, but really he was interrogated as a murder suspect. He didn't like the feeling of being accused of killing someone; he didn't want it to happen again. Tony had no doubt that right now they were checking alibi, trying to find some holes in it. He wasn't worried though, but he was very glad that he had decided to go to the meeting. It was a solid alibi with camera footage and witnesses.

Any second now Tony was waiting for Gibbs to come into ask him questions about Tommy Fitzo. It would be next action that Tony would have done if he was in Gibbs' shoes and Tony didn't think that Gibbs was an idiot like that Agent Coal. Tony knew a cocky idiot when he saw one; he had quite a few encounters with them himself. Agent Blackadder didn't seem too bad. In fact she looked very good. A smile slipped on to Tony's face as he remembered the Agent.

Stuck once again in the rather bland interrogation room alone, Tony tried to find more ways of occupying himself, he settled with counting the number of finger smudges there were on the table. No sooner had he started was his progress interrupted by Gruff Agent reinterring the room, Agent Gibbs, Tony reminded himself. The Agent once again sat at the table and faced Tony.

"Your alibi came back clean." Gibbs didn't seem too annoyed by that fact.

Tony couldn't help it, "Of course it did. I didn't kill anyone."

The man in front of him sighed "But you can help us catch him. What evidence have you collected so far on Tommy Fitzo?"

**Voila. Chapter six done. Next chapter, Tony meets our favourite forensic scientist, will sparks fly or will Abby rethink her opinion on him? Please please please review! They are much appreciated. Thankyou so much. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Sorry about the little hiatus (Ok maybe more then a little) that I've had. I will try and update more efficiently! I've been trying to write longer chapters so here it is. Thankyou so much for all the reviews. Here's chapter seven.**

**Disclaimer: Oh the pain! I don't own NCIS. It's so terribly sad! :(**

Chapter Seven

"Well, well, well. NCIS asking me for help. I wish I could say I was surprised, I mean, I am amazing." Tony smirked up at Gibbs. The agent glared at the Detective. "O-K. Not one for jokes. That's all right. I can work with that."

Gibbs' frown deepened "What do you mean you can work with that? You're not going to be a part of this case."

"Well then your not getting your evidence. I want to be part of this investigation. You want what I got on old Fitzo. I think it's pretty obvious on what we should do." Tony smirked up at Gibbs from his seat, not intimidated by the famous Gibbs glare.

"I don't work with Detectives. Especially ones that mess up their undercover operations."

Tony cried indignantly, "Mess up? How did I mess? Ok maybe I left a fingerprint on a bullet casing, but that's hardly a screw up. I mean it actually helps me. Getting arrested by federal agents. It earns big trust points with the big boss."

Gibbs stared at the detective. This was either the most idiotic man he had ever met or the most brave. Of all the people that Gibbs could remember, this detective stood out. He somehow had the guts to stand up against him. Usually Gibbs would have trampled anyone to the ground who even tried to pick a fight with him.

Tony cocked an eyebrow.

"I stay lead." Gibbs moved away from the table before looking expectantly behind him. "Are you coming?"

Giving one thousand watt grin, Tony got up from his chair and followed his temporary boss out of interrogation.

*NCIS*

Coal couldn't believe it, not only had Gibbs let the detective off the hook for the murder but the bastard was going to let him help with the case. It was madness. Coal glanced over at his partner. Blackadder was looking at DiNozzo with interest.

"Why are you looking at him like that?" Coal said, not bothering to hide the disgust in his voice.

"Well in case you hadn't noticed but Detective DiNozzo isn't bad to look at." Vivian winked at Coal before making her way out of observation. Grumbling, Coal followed her footsteps.

*NCIS*

The first thing that Tony noticed when he walked into the lab was the music. In fact he could hear it before he even got into the lab. Gibbs stepped into the lab and he soon followed.

"Abbs! You got anything new for me?" Gibbs shouted over the music.

Tony had always thought that lab techs were mousy men and women, who were intimidated by the detectives or in this case, Agents. Big, unattractive glasses and baggy unflattering clothes. Forensic Scientist Abigail Scuito did not fit into this category. She was wearing a short mini skirt with a skull T-Shirt. High platform boots, pigtails and a dog collar finished the look.

And Tony didn't feel attracted to her.

Usually if he had met her in a bar, he would have ordered her a drink and would have an arm around her waist, but with Abby he had no urge to do this. He didn't know why but it might have been the fact that she was sending a deathly glare in his direction.

Tony did the thing that came naturally. He smiled. A mega-watt grin lit his features and the death glare faltered slightly.

*NCIS*

Abby had just found an important piece of evidence for the case. This was mind-blowing stuff. She waited for Gibbs' psychic connection to put the pieces together; he always knew when she found something.

Ding!

Turning towards the elevator, Abby smiled as she saw her silver fox walk through the door. This soon turned into a glare as Detective DiNozzo followed Gibbs. Gibbs may have been famous for his glares but Abby came a close second. Abby studied the Detectives face as he scanned her body, when he reached the top, a mega-watt grin broke out on his face. There was a mischievous glint in his eye that didn't quite match up with the profile she had made for him when he was guilty.

"So…" Abby said regaining her composure, "You're the murderer?"

Tony laughed "Would Gibbs let me out of interrogation if I was?" Tony raised an eyebrow, "Or maybe I overpowered him?"

Abby laughed with him. "No one can overpower Gibbs. He's Gibbs."

Gibbs inwardly smiled as the Detective and Forensic Scientist burst out into fits of hysterical giggles at the thought.

"Abs? Evidence?"

"What?" Abby looked at Gibbs as if just noticing him. "Oh yeah. As you know there was a fingerprint on a bullet casing." Abby gave a pointed look at DiNozzo, "I was analysing the Petty Officers blood and I came up with this."

Abby pointed at the screen where a strange looking bacteria came up on screen. "This was in his blood stream, it's a form of bacteria that lives in lakes in California that feeds are Arsenic. Gibbs, before he was shot, he was being poisoned. Who ever shot the Petty Officer kind of put him out of his misery otherwise he was going to die a long painful death."

**Well I'll leave the chapter here. I really am sorry for not updating sooner. This chapter has been sitting on my desktop for ages. Finally got around to finishing it. I will try and update fast but I'm starting my exams so there is a lot of study in the future. Please Review! Thanks**


End file.
